Carts are often pulled by lawn tractors or other towing vehicles to haul dirt, leaves, mulch, rocks, yard waste, and other objects. But lawn tractors are sometimes too big or unwieldy to reach certain areas, so manually-pushed wheelbarrows are often used instead. But purchasing, maintaining and storing both a cart and a wheelbarrow is expensive and requires extra storage space.